Training
by PurpleRibbon13
Summary: Carla sees three images 1st man in a black cloak walking toward the guildhall. the 2nd of Lucy taking a solo job. the third of complete darkness and a hand grabbing Lucy.. What will happen. This is my first fan fiction please critique to help me improve.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note

**Hi this is Purple Ribbon 13 this is my first fanfiction I am writing solo and on my account.**

**This is just a ****Fairy Tail** **Fanfiction Please comment. I own nothing just a fan. This story will be switching points of view at random times i will try to remember to say when it is switching but if I don't it should be pretty clear. Onto the first chapter of **

**Training**

**Chapter 1 Introduction**

"Hi my name is Lucy Heartfillia I am 19 years old and in my world we have magic. I am a celestial dragon slayer, celestial mage and a Fairy Tail Wizard. My best friend is Levy McGarden she is a Solid Script mage. Only one person knows I am a dragon slayer and that is Levy. Levy and I are also next door neighbors at Fairy Hills girls building. At one point I had my own apartment but that is a long story. I'm on a girls team with Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Levy McGarden, and Juvia Lockser. Wendy has a cat named Carla. Carla has area, precognition and transformation. I also have a cat. Her name is Katie Elizabeth (One of her nicknames is Pidge). She has the same powers as Carla except precognition. Today we did a quick job just to catch some bandits. Right now I am talking to Mirajane this is our conversation.(Mira is a S-Class wizard and also the maid who has Transformation magic in the form of Demon Souls)"

"Go on any interesting jobs lately Mira?" Lucy questioned the mage

"No not really. How about you Lucy?" Mira responded

"No seems like all the jobs are just to catch some bandits." Lucy replied

"Yeah that's true, typically there is some type of variety but lately- HEY GUYS! Come quick! Bellowed Gray(" I'm so happy Gray accepted Juvia's feelings and they started dating ( For an incredibly long time he always rejected her but she knew in her heart he would come around eventually he did.") I can't believe he is an S-Class wizard already it seems like just Yesterday he was a regular Fairy Tail wizard Lucy thought happily) Everyone dashes outside as fast as they all could except Katie Elizabeth and master gets pushed in his wheelchair out of the guild. We see a red headed man walking home while the city splits in half. The the whole Guild shouts Gildarts is coming home! Except Wendy who asked " Who Is Gildarts Cana and Mira?" Mira and Cana Giggled " Cana Running for the hills yet?"Cana responded "Wendy Gildarts is Fairy Tails strongest mage and also my father he has been gone for the past 5 met him just briefly when she had come into the guild but three days after she had been in the guild he had left for another long term mission."Explained Cana "He was also a father figure to Natsu" Oh sorry Lucy I forgot for a moment I- "Mira it is fine I get it was a mistake"Lucy accepted "Natsu was my partner the man I loved."Lucy thought solemnly

(The rest of the Guild goes Back in the Building)

"Lucy!" Mira sliced through her thoughts

What Hu?Lucy questioned

"I was telling you that Gildarts has Shatter magic." Mira reminded

"Oh yes I remember that." Lucy noted

"Lucy I got us a job in Crocus." Pidge chimed in as she walked out of the guild hall not knowing the situation.

"Just a minute Pidge." Lucy delayed

"Hold On," Katie Elizabeth paused "We need Carla and Wendy as well."

Go grab them real quick will you Pidge" Lucy asked

Hi Gildarts," Mira transitioned

Hi Mira, where is Natsu." Gildarts Questioned

"Hey Mira let me explain this one please?" Lucy interjected solemnly

"Wait are you that new girl that I met last time I was at the guildhall," Gildarts wondered.

"Yes that was Me. Natsu left for a three year training mission, so far it has been two years. Sorry Gildarts I have to leave on a mission hopefully you will be here when I get back I would like to learn about what Natsu was like before I was here."Lucy solemnly stated and Excused herself

"Come on you three let's go," Lucy encouraged.

We're here, okay lets go." Wendy piped up

**With Mira, Master, and Gildarts**

"I'm sorry Gildarts Lucy has been depressed and withdrawn since Natsu left. After about five weeks of Lucy asking master gave Lucy a letter that said'

_Dear Lucy,_

"_I'm sorry I left without saying anything. Happy and I will be on a training mission for about 3 years. Sorry again see you again when we are back._

_Natsu Dragneel_" Mira read the letter sadly.

"Oh. Wait how did you get the letter."Gildarts questioned the 20 year old woman

"She had showed it to me and I wrote down what he said to her on another paper, so this is not the actual letter." Mira explained

Also three months before he left they had started dating, Then two days before he left she told him she loved him and then he left and it crushed her."Mira solemnly told the older mage.

Oh did he. Nevermind, Mira can I have some food? I'm hungry after my travels. Gildarts Diverted and Commented.

**With Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Katie Elizabeth**

"So Pidge I got our tickets and what does this job request say we are to do?" Lucy Questioned

"It only says come to the Strawberry Cake Shop tomorrow at 2:00pm Pidge told the group

"Ok let's get on the train," Lucy commented

"Let us go then."Carla stated

"We got on the train at noon and got here by two,"Lucy thought as she left the train station.

"We explored the city for a few hours and now we are in our hotel room. We got a steel for this room with two queen sized beds."This is my conversation I am having Wendy right now." she thought as she talked

"How are you doing Wendy" inquired Lucy

"Good how are you Lucy " Wendy questioned

"Not really that good- What is there something that I can do? Wendy interrupted

"Child you did not let her finish" Carla sternly scolded

"It's fine Carla . I don't think so Wendy the pain I feel is not physical it is emotional."Lucy explained to the younger girl.

Oh now I think I understand now. May I please ask you a questioned whispered Wendy.

"Sure" Lucy answered Lucy

"Are you sad because Natsu left?" cried Wendy

Lucy went and conferted Wendy

"Yes Wendy I am very sad he left.I blame myself everyday for him leaving. Please don't tell me it is not my fault that will not help'" sobbed Lucy

Wendy and the exceeds went and just hugged Lucy.

"Thanks you three now let's go get some dinner, I saw a cafe down the block. I'm not sure about you three but I am hungry." Lucy stated

Everyone agreed and they went to go get dinner. They all got full and went back to the hotel and went to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

"Lucy it is time to get up."whispered Wendy

Lucy quickly got up and ready for the day.

"Hey why are you rushing, "called Wendy.

"What time is it?"Lucy asked

"7:01am we don't need to be at the shop till 2pm." Wendy responded.

"Oh, ok do you need anything Wendy" Lucy called

"Well I was hoping while the exceed slept you and I could hang out or maybe-

"Maybe we could go to the market we will bring them with us of course,"Lucy sped through.

"Sounds great" Wendy beamed

Wendy hurried and got ready and they got their exceeds dressed and went to the market.

"So how are you doing this morning Lucy," inquired Wendy.

"I'm Feeling much better thanks Wendy.

How did you sleep Wendy." Lucy shot back.

"Good, how about you," Wendy Questioned.

I slept really good because I was able to get all of those pent up emotions" Lucy answered.

"Let's go in the magic shop," Wendy beamed somewhat loud.

Ok ok, but remember the exceeds are still sleeping." Lucy reminded

Oops sorry. Now let's go see what they have!" Wendy exclaimed this time quieter.

They go in the shop

Wendy found a pair of cat ear pins that changed to any pattern she thought of. A size changing outfit for Carla and she showed me so I could get one for Pidge.

I found an outfit that changed color and pattern.

We shopped for a few more hours than it was 11:06 and we woke up the exceeds.

"Carla Pidge wake up" whispered Lucy and Wendy quietly.

They slowly woke up and were confused "Where are we?" They asked in unison.

Lucy and Wendy Giggled.

"Oh ok" Pidge continued, "Why didn't you wake us up."

We woke up so early we wanted to do something and not wake you So we went shopping while you slept in our arms.

"Let's get some brunch, I'm so hungry."

"There is a bakery two blocks from here let's go," Wendy exclaimed.

"We went and got a table outside and the exceeds sat on the table in their cat forms and we sat on very soft chairs. Lucy thought

Carla Gasped and saw three images.

The first was a man in a black hooded cloak walking towards the guildhall.

The second was of Lucy talking a solo job.

The third was complete darkness and a hand grabbing Lucy.

Carla fainted and fell into Wendy's arms. Wendy set her on the ground.

"Carla are you okay"! Wendy exclaimed nervously

"Yes just some random images that made no sense" Carla stated grougly as she slowly started to wake up.

"Okay, but when we are done with this job please go talk to Porlyusica."Wendy pleaded("Porlyusica is a healer for the Fairy Tail guild and an old friend of Makarov. She has also helped Carla on occasion with her visions." Lucy thought) Okay I will" Agreed Carla as she slowly got up.

"Let's finish our food and then we had better get going to the shop." Lucy reminded

"Okay but remember we don't need to rush we still have some time" Wendy stated

So does anyone know where the shop is?" Carla questioned

It is Eight blocks down and the third building on the right. I was there on a previous job" Wendy recalled

"Okay it is 12:45 now let's get going or we will be late." Lucy saw the time and told them

"Ok Let's go." Wendy thought out loud (Lucy paid and they left. Wendy thought.)

They walked to the street and went into the shop got some cake and took a seat inside.

**End Chapter**

**Thanks For reading. Please comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 sorry for the wait.**

**The Job**

**I don't own anything (sadly) except my ideas and my oc's**

**I will not be doing anything with the seven years spent on Tenrou island. In this they never had those seven years.**

Two people then walked up, a man and a woman wearing black cloaks.

The man then boomed "Are you the wizard's of Fairy Tail that took the job request that said come to the strawberry cake shop shop today at 2:00 today".

"Yes Sir that would be us are you the client that hired us?" answered Wendy

"Yes we are the clients that hired you." the young woman responded

"Please take a seat and we will discuss the job."Lucy invited

Lucy noticed that the man under the cloaks was in a black suit with some armor, black boots, a brown beard and brown spiky hair and a sword at his waist. The woman under her cloak is wearing a dress that starts green and fades to white at the bottom and with long white sleeves and a white belt, a silver headpiece and a simple thin silver necklace with a green jade in the middle. Mid torso length green hair

"Sorry but what is this job to to the flyer was extremely vague."Wendy asked slicing through Lucy's thoughts

"We apologize but we had to be vague because we did not know who was going to see the job request and we could not have our identities released." The young woman explained

"If you don't mind me asking what are your identities?"Wendy questioned the young woman and the man

Of course not Wendy (she takes off her hood.) My name is Hisui E. Fiore Princess of Fiore and my friend with me here is Arcadios my Knight." Explained Hisui

The four of us just stared.

Then Wendy spoke up after nuging Lucy " I'm sorry we were staring at you it is not every day we do a job for the crown, meet a princess, let alone see royalty.

I deeply apologize for that" Lucy sincerely apologized

It is alright I can almost guarantee that if I was in your position I would react the same."Hisui comforted the mages.

"Thank you Princess now what is the job you requested us for?" Lucy questioned

"The Job we have requested you for is to train me in celestial spirit magic you will be staying at the castle while you are here?" Hisui explained

"Miss Hisui I have a question why did you request me if you wanted to learn Celestial Spirit magic you know I do Sky Dragon Slayer magic not Celestial spirit." Wendy questioned the princess.

"Yes Wendy we know but we don't want Lucy to be lonely while she is here so we brought you here because we know you two are very good friends."

"Princess is there anyway we could bring one more person here her name is Levy Mcgarden?" Lucy spoke up

"Yes of course after we are done here you can go get her and bring her to the castle?"

"Thank you Princess I have two questions. Where will we be doing training?"

Lucy continued " And will we be able to do some solo training while we are here?"

"We will be doing training in the private gardens and yes you may do solo training."

"Miss Hisui what would you like us to call you?" Wendy questioned the Princess

"Hisui is great I really don't like formalities for those I would like to be friends with me." The princess breathed out

"We would love to Be your friends Hisui thank you so much for being so kind you are and incredible person we are honored to have you as our friend." Lucy accepted while the others nodded in agreement.

They talked for about another hour.

"Sorry Hisui but we had better go before it gets too terribly late." Lucy informed the group

"I'm sorry Hisui, I did not see the time I had a lot of fun and oh yeah your dress is beautiful see you later." Wendy told Hisui

"See you all later." Hisui continued "But hurry you won't want to be out too late."

"Okay we will hurry." Carla told the Princess as they stood up and Lucy went and paid for the snacks and drinks.

Once we were out of the shop Wendy asked us a question. "Carla Katie Elizabeth could you carry us to Magnolia we will get there much faster than if we take the train instead of two hours it will only take 30 minutes will you please do this?" Wendy pleaded

Yes we will take you both there but we will have to take the train back for two reasons One: we can't carry all three of you. Two: Exerting that much energy that fast we will be drained by the time we are back to Magnolia. Katie Elizabeth explained

Okay that will be just fine thank You.

The exceeds transformed and they picked up the other and flew away.

**30 minutes later**

They stopped behind the guild and made a plan.

"Wendy you will go in the guild solo and you will meet us right here." Lucy told the three others.

"What why am I going in alone why can't you go in with me?" Wendy freaked out

"Because we are still on a mission we shouldn't be at the guildhall when we are supposedly in Crocus and it is better if a single person goes in who is smaller that can sneak around instead of a group going we could be noticed more easily than a single person.

"Okay I'll go and get Levy and be right back." Wendy agreed

"When I got inside I saw Lucy was right it was better that only one person went in because with all of them together they would definitely be noticed but no one would be looking for her especially not I looked up I saw something I never thought I would see what I just saw Gajeel kissing Levy. I never thought I would see that because I thought they would never admit their feelings. I know they love each other but they never seemed to know about the one they love, I mean they seemed like they did not know whether or not the person they love loved them back. Lucy will be exadic about this but she will be sad she did not get to see this for herself."Wendy thought happily

"Levy...Levy…Levy ...Levy I need you, it is Wendy." Wendy whisper shouted

"Wendy I thought you were on a job with Lucy, Carla, and Katie Elizabeth. Why are you here and not with them? Where are they by the way?" Levy asked the 14 year old girl

"I am on a job. We are all here only I came in the guildhall since one person can get around a lot easier than a group and I am shorter and harder to notice than Lucy so I can slip through people a lot easier. Levy please come with me we could really use you on the job we are on." Wendy explained to the 19 year old

"Oh, that makes sense and yes I will come with you." Levy agreed

"Bye Gajeel I love you. See you when I get back." Levy said as she left the building

**When they get back to Lucy and the others.**

"Thank you Levy for coming we really appreciated it." Lucy thanked her friend

"So we had better get on the train before someone sees us. We will explain what the job is when we get there." Wendy reminded the others

"Yeah." the others all agreed

Hold on let me hurry and get a couple sets of clothes I'll be right back. Levy stated

"Yeah." the others all agreed

**Ten minutes later **

Sorry that took me so long but I got everything I need. Let's go

**On the train**

"So where is the job located?" Levy questioned

"The job is in Crocus." Lucy responded

"Oh Lu how is your book going What is the name of your book?"

It is going good haven't written anything in about two to three weeks because I have been so busy going on jobs to be able to pay my rent. The Name is the Adventures of Iris" Lucy explained

Levy how did you originally learn about Lucy's book?" Wendy piped up

"Oh, that was a long time ago."Lucy commented

"Yeah five years at that time we were on the teams you saw us in when you came. I was in Shadow Gear and Lucy was on team Natsu. My team had Jet, Droy, and I. Lucy's team had Gray, Erza, Happy, Her, and Natsu. There was a rumor going around that Lucy was writing a book, so I went and confronted her and I asked When you publish it could I be the first to read it. Lucy grumbled something about Natsu not keeping it quiet, Then I apologized for not introducing myself sooner and I introduced myself. After that, Jet said he had heard from some people something really weird that I shall not repeat Lucy got super embarrassed and she said yes." Levy recalled

"Oh, that makes sense." Wendy could see that happening.

"We talked the rest of the way to Crocus." Lucy thought as she got off the train.

"So where are we going?" Levy asked

"You'll find out, sorry but the nature of the client condones this level of security." Lucy apologized

"With this level of secrecy I would think the royal family was involved or something." Levy jokes.

"Or something that is for sure" Wendy nervously laughs

So how much farther until we get to where we are going? We are just about to pass the castle." Levy asked

We will arrive in… Three… Two… One. Lucy counted down

"B-But.. But we are at the castle what is going on?" Levy stammered

"Okay, I'm sorry Levy but there is something I must do before I answer your questions." Lucy sincerely apologizes

A guard walked up to them.

"We are the wizards of Fairy Tail." Lucy told the guard

"We know who you are, one moment while we get the princess out here to escort you to your rooms. The guard boomed

"While we wait, could you please explain what this job is? I would really like to understand why I am here." Levy Pleaded

"We are here to train the princess in magic more specifically Celestial Spirit. Before you ask why you are here you four are here to have her test her magic and to spar with her so she can learn and grow she needs to learn to use it against other forms of magic. Oh yeah and you and Wendy know how to hold back." Lucy explained

"Oh, that makes sense." Levy sighed

Sorry that took me so long and Lucy what did I tell you to call me? Okay follow me to get to your rooms. Thank you for going quickly it is not very safe after about exceeds will share a room with your human partner here are your rooms these three rooms Good Night

Good night Hisui" Wendy stated tiredly

**With Master Makrov and The Guild**

Well Princess Hisui told me that the children got there safely . I hope Lucy is alright since Natsu Left she has been so depressed. At least she has Levy and Wendy there plus the exceeds. I wonder how Lucy is doing one time she went on a long term job and when she had come back her dad had died and she did not even get to say her mother died when she was only six years old. After that Natsu left for three years I heard Mira saying how she is going to greet Natsu back it is a little scary. Oh no how are the other members will greet him back that is going. Especially Erza and the other members who have gotten close to Lucy. that is going to be one scary day." Makarov Shuddered

Master!" exclaimed a concerned voice

Hu?" Makarov monotoned

What is wrong? Why did you shudder? Mira wondered

Don't worry about that Mira. A thought just passed through my mind."Makarov answered

Okay where did Levy go?" Mira questioned

Oh see got called on a long term mission she will be gone for a couple of months." Makarov answered her questions

Ahhh, that will be sad so where is Wendy and Lucy? Mira asked quizzically

They are also on a long term job. Okay now that the guild has vacated. I am going home lock up when you are done would you? Called Makarov as he wheeled himself away.

No problem see you tomorrow." Mira called back

**Thank you for reading please comment favorite and follow.**


End file.
